


Lay

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Lay

They pull at each other clothes with a sense of haste and urgency. There’s need beneath it all, and urgency, but they don’t give voice to either as they press against walls and bookcases, tumble over couches and fall to the carpeted floor in silence.

He slides between parted legs and parted lips and they move together, no matter who lies where. They have a rhythm that they find themselves caught up in, him and her and give and take. She touches him with demanding fingers and he strokes her with gentle hands and somewhere in the middle they collide until they’re both gasping for breath and grasping at straws.

She doesn’t look him in the eye when they talk, she stares at his mouth and remembers the feel of it moving over her, teeth and lips and tongue stealing secrets from her skin and, when he asks, she shakes her head, leaving him to wonder what he’s missing when he thinks he knows everything she has to tell.


End file.
